The Freshman
by oliviaanne3
Summary: What makes us do the things we do? Impulse? Good deeds get rewards? Or is it simply the love in our hearts we didn't know was there to begin with? When Kurt happens upon someone he doesn't know, he makes choices he doesn't understand. But could it be that this freshman named Blaine is the secret to unlocking Kurt's hidden heart? Was Kurt sent to save Blaine from the harsh world? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to The Freshman. This is just something I scribbled down one day that popped in my head. Not much dialogue in this, mostly just establishing a story line. I'm not sure if I'll make more to this or not, guess we'll just see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

* * *

Kurt stared at the sleeping boy next to him. He stroked Blaine's curly locks and felt the younger boy relax into his touch. This surprised Kurt. For a boy like Blaine, someone who admitted that his best friend had run away without a trace or a note only a few months before, and seemed to have no other friends, Kurt had guessed it would be hard to get him to open up. But Blaine was surprisingly relaxed towards him, until the details poured out, along with the tears…

Sometime not too long after the older kids had gotten him drunk at a party, Kurt had found the freshman curled up in one of the bathrooms, obviously sick. Kurt almost continued walking. After all, he had only come to this party to make sure that his step-brother Finn recognized him as the designated driver. But something drew him to the boy. Something made Kurt push the door open a little more and step inside. Some force that Kurt was unfamiliar with made him feel compassion towards this kid. Kurt wet a washcloth and ran it over the boy's flushed cheeks, the boy who still refused to even open his eyes. The only response that Kurt got from him was a slow and raspy breathing in and out. And that same driving force that Kurt had no idea about, made him pick up the smaller boy and carry him outside towards his car. After quickly asking Mercedes to take Finn home, explaining that something had come up and he would talk about it tomorrow, Kurt found himself driving home, with the boy in the backseat.

It wasn't a long trip. Just enough to really sink into Kurt's head what he had just done. What if the boy had friends at the party? What if his parents were planning to pick him up afterwards and called the police? But none of these questions sank deep enough to make Kurt turn the car around. Both his dad and stepmom Carole would be asleep, this he knew for certain. So it was no problem for Kurt to ease the thin boy back into his arms and up the stairs through the house. Kurt didn't know where to take him other than his own bedroom, so the boy ended up on the bed. Kurt slipped off his shoes, very fashionable, and his jacket, a very nice name brand. The boy obviously had a family, or someone who took good care of him. But after the jacket was off Kurt saw what was underneath. He could count several of the freshman's ribs through his t-shirt, and saw the bruises lining up and down his arms. Kurt sank to his knees beside the bed and stared at him. What on Earth had happened to this kid? Kurt figured at this point that the least he could do was figure out the boy's name so he had something to call him other than freshman. Kurt gently shook the boy's shoulder, and saw his eyes start to open.

"Hello? Um, hi. My name is Kurt. I know this might sound a little-"

"Where am I?" And Kurt saw his eyes. They were a beautiful deep brown color, a little red around the edges, probably from something some asshole slipped him that night. Kurt felt for the kid. He looked so young and confused.

"You're safe. You're at my house. I found you passed out in the bathroom at the party. Do you remember anything?" The boy just stared at him, blinking rapidly.

"The team. They wanted to…celebrate. They made me try some stuff. Just to loosen up I think. I passed out?" Kurt nodded sadly.

"You're a freshman right? What's your name?"

"Yeah. Freshmeat. That's what they called me. My name's Blaine though. You're Finn's brother right?"

"Stepbrother. But yes. Was he- was Finn one of the ones making you do the…stuff?" Blaine shook his head, then winced. Kurt helped him sit up then handed him a glass of water.

"No. He was one of the ones trying to make it stop. But they wouldn't. I've never even, I mean this was just my first. I've never done anything like that, I would never do anything like that. My best friend David hates that stuff." Kurt saw Blaine hold back some tears. But he must have had a lot of practice, or so it seemed, because not a single tear fell. Blaine was silent until he could get himself back together. Kurt was patient.

"Where was David when you decided to come to this party tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Oh he ran away back last winter. Never said goodbye. Haven't seen him since they buried him. I kinda wish he had said something though, you know? Before he decided." Blaine stopped silent. Kurt watched Blaine. The boy still had the red in his eyes. Kurt wondered if he would remember any of this in the morning, but with stuff like this, how was one to just forget…

Blaine had just folded his hands and laid them in his lap. He was silent, looking straight out the window. That was when Kurt decided to get up on the bed beside Blaine. A hurt this big shouldn't be carried alone. Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder and sighed.

"Thanks for finding me Kurt. Can I crash here tonight? I promise I'll leave first thing in the morning. Everything's just so blurry still."

"Won't your parents be looking for you? What about your friends?" For the second time that night Kurt watched as Blaine held back his tears and brought himself back.

"No. No one will be looking for me." Kurt felt a pang in his chest.

"Blaine you can stay here as long as you like." And that was when it happened. Kurt felt Blaine shudder and begin to cry. Not loudly or obnoxiously. His tears just broke through the walls he had put up. Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap and leaned his head up against his chest, wrapped his arms tight around him, and held the freshman tight.

Blaine cried until Kurt was sure he would make himself sick. When it finally stopped, Blaine looked up, an apology on his lips. Kurt just shook his head.

"Don't. It's okay. You're here with me now. It'll get better."

And that was how they ended up where they were now, Blaine curled up into Kurt's side, Kurt running his hand through Blaine's hair. Kurt was at a loss. When that force had hit him to take care of Blaine, never had he imagined how literal it would be. This boy needed more than simple nourishment and bandages. He needed love. He needed compassion. But most of all, he needed friendship. And Kurt felt it in his heart at that moment, that feeling he first got when he saw Blaine, and the feeling he got when he looked at the boy now. That freshman was going to change his life. And he was ready.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think? Let me know, maybe in a review? :) You guys are the best! 3**

**Love,**

**Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I've actually had this written for a while, but I'm a nincompoop and didn't post it. I'm working on the 8th chapter of this now, so needless to say I'm continuing it. And even if no one reads it, I still wanted to write it. I still needed to write it. SO here it goes, The second chapter of The Freshman.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no.**

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke to a hand shaking his shoulder. He rolled over and looked up into his dad's questioning face. Burt jerked his head towards the hallway and Kurt slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Blaine. He followed his dad into the hallway and slowly shut the door behind him, knowing the giant storm that was about to break loose from his dad.

"Kurt."

"Dad I know what it looks like."

"Well yeah, there's that, but we'll get there in a minute. Kurt, why does that boy have bruises all over him?" Kurt sighed.

"I don't know Dad. We didn't talk too much about where he came from."

"Didn't talk much before or after you guys…"

"No Dad! We didn't! I promise. His name is Blaine. I found him in a bathroom at the celebration party last night. The older kids got him drunk and doped him up. He's just a freshman." Burt let out a big sigh.

"Well, that's better than what I had pictured in my head as your response. But Kurt, you don't know anything about this kid! He could be a, a-"

"Dad. Look at him. It doesn't really look like he's ready to take over our house at the moment." Kurt sighed and shook his head. "He told me last night that his best friend died last year. Dad, I don't think he has anyone. And I don't know what to do about it." Burt stared at his son. Kurt had always been a very compassionate kid, even more so after his mother had passed, but this was a whole new level for him. Still, Burt trusted his son, and knew that Kurt had weighed all his options before making his choice.

"Okay. He can stay. But for my peace of mind, find out a little more about him. Please." Kurt nodded and hugged his dad.

"I will. Thanks Dad." And Kurt slipped back into the bedroom quietly. Blaine was waking up on the bed, and Kurt sat back beside him. "Good morning sleepyhead." Blaine's half smile from the night before was gone. He just stared up at Kurt with such a lost look it made Kurt want to cry.

"Good morning. Look, Kurt, I'm sorry about last night. This was a mistake. You don't owe me anything. If anything I'm the one that owes you something for finding me and-" Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy to stop his unnecessary apology. Blaine sank into the embrace and sighed, swallowing the ever growing lump in his throat. Blaine willed himself to hold it together. After a few seconds, Kurt released him.

"Blaine. It's fine. I promise." Blaine just nodded and looked down, noticing for the first time that his jacket was off. He quickly turned his arms to cover the bruises, but Kurt saw right through it. He gently took the freshman's arms and turned them back over, softly running his fingers over each one. Blaine was silent, waiting to see Kurt's reaction. Although, he guessed Kurt had seen them last night when Blaine was passed out.

"Blaine. Blaine it's alright. Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine hadn't even noticed the tears that had fallen from his eyes and were streaking down his cheeks. Kurt gently wiped them away and gave the boy a small smile. "Why don't you and I have a little talk? It seems we don't know each other very well at all. No judgment. I've got scars in my closet too." Blaine sniffled and nodded.

"Okay."

And that was how they ended up cross-legged on the floor facing each other. Blaine held one of Kurt's pillows snug against his chest, maybe just as a security blanket, maybe to cover up the fact that you could still see his ribs through his shirt, Kurt wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. Kurt smiled at him and began.

"Alright. Well, let's start with the basics. I know your name is Blaine, but what is your full God-given name?"

"My name is Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt nodded.

"I'm Kurt Ethan Hummel. It's nice to meet you." This elicited a small chuckle from Blaine. "Blaine Devon Anderson, what brought you to the party last night?" This one took a little longer for Blaine to answer, but Kurt was patient.

"David. He was always telling me that I needed to get out more and try making some friends. I guess I finally decided to do it. I went to the party in hopes of meeting some people I may one day be able to call friends. It'd be a first. I don't really have very many. Well, any I guess." Blaine shrugged and nodded. Kurt didn't know what to say at first.

"Blaine… Well, I guess I'd be honored then to call myself your first real friend. If you'll have me that is." Blaine smiled for the first time all day. Not a big one, but a sincere one. Kurt grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So Kurt, what brought you to the party last night? You don't seem like the kind to be into all that stuff."

"I'm not. I'm usually my brother's designated driver. I just hang out and celebrate until things get serious. Then I bring Finn home safe and sound." Kurt shrugged.

"Finn's a pretty nice guy. He never, I mean, he didn't help them last night. When they did those things. He kept telling them to stop. He was the only one." Kurt pursed his lips, bracing himself for the answer he knew was coming.

"Blaine, what things did they do to you?" Blaine nodded as if saying he knew this question was coming. Then he clutched his head and moaned. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad headache." The freshman's eyes were still closed with his fingers pressed into the sockets.

"Do you want some medicine? Advil or something?" Blaine slowly shook his head.

"No. It won't help. I just get these migraines sometimes. I'll be fine." But when he finally looked up Kurt knew he was anything but. Kurt stood and turned off the overhead light, leaving only the little bit of natural light coming through the windows. Kurt never got migraines, but according to Carole they were pretty awful. Blaine smiled a thanks to him as Kurt sat back down, this time beside Blaine.

"Okay. Last night?" Kurt asked.

"They spiked my drink. It started small. I had never been to a party like that. I didn't know the rules about not letting someone else fix your drink. Before too long they had me in the palm of their hands. They must have figured it was my first party, because one of the guys gave me something. He said it was like a strong Advil, but it would help me to enjoy myself a little more. Then he said, 'What're friends for?' I kept thinking of David, and so I figured it might help me forget. For a few moments that is. So I took it. Then he gave me something else. Something to help with my head. But this was more like a liquid. I drank it and it was like the noise disappeared from the room. Everything started moving in slow motion. But he was right, for a few minutes I did feel better." Blaine stopped and inhaled sharply.

"We can stop if you need to." Blaine held up a finger and buried his head in his hands. After a minute or so he looked up.

"No. I need to finish this now. If I don't tell you now, I may never say it. Kurt, they took me into that bathroom where you say they found me, and they- they started pushing me around. They kept calling me worthless, loser, freshmeat, anything they could come up with. They pushed me back and forth across the bathroom when my head hit the towel rack and I fell to the floor. I started getting dizzy after that, started slipping out I guess, but then I felt one of them take off my belt. He started to unbutton my pants and slide them off." Blaine started crying, but Kurt could only listen as he described the awful events. "I sent a sharp kick up with my foot and hit him in the chin. After that he punched me and I saw them leave. That was when I passed out I guess, and when you found me. But Kurt, what kind of people would do that? They didn't even know me. Why did I become the target?" Blaine was full on sobbing now and Kurt just wrapped him in his arms.

"I don't know why Blaine. I don't have an answer for why they did what they did. But what I do know is that they won't get away with it. I won't let them hurt you ever again." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as another burst of pain shot through his eyes. His ears were ringing and his head hurt so badly. Then he felt himself being lifted from the ground and laid on the bed. He felt the bed move as Kurt laid beside him. Blaine pressed himself close to the older boy, and felt Kurt's arms wrap tightly around him, holding his head to his chest where Blaine could concentrate on the steady rhythmic beating of Kurt's heart. Blaine breathed in deeply a few times and stopped crying. He stayed pressed into Kurt's side when he heard the older boy speak.

"You're safe now Blaine. I won't let them hurt you ever again." And Blaine drifted off to sleep in Kurt's arms.

They stayed like that for several hours. Kurt could tell Blaine was hurting. Every once in a while he would whimper and grimace, but Kurt would run his hand through his hair and feel Blaine relax a little. After a few hours, Burt stuck his head in and found the room dark.

"Kurt?" He whispered loudly.

"Yeah Dad? I'm over here." Burt stepped over to his son and stared, watching as Blaine whimpered and Kurt would calm him down with soft words and sweet touches.

"Kurt is he okay?"

"He has a migraine. He said he gets them every once in a while, but this one seems really bad. Dad, he had to relive something today. Something awful. This kid went through hell last night at that party. I really need to talk to Finn. Would you mind just sitting in here with him for a few minutes? Just in case he wakes up?" Burt nodded.

"Sure thing kiddo. He'll be okay though right? And the party, do I need to get involved?"

"Not at this point, but I'll let you know if it gets that far. Thanks Dad." Kurt slowly eased himself away from Blaine, who frowned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Burt sat on the edge of the bed, and Kurt left.

Burt studied this boy named Blaine. For someone so young, he looked like he had lived a lot of life. He made a note to himself to ask Kurt what all he had found out about this boy. Burt wondered what had happened at that party. It must have something to do with the football team if Kurt was going to talk to Finn. Burt just hoped it all got worked out. He hated watching this kid hurting, and he didn't even know him.

Blaine flinched beside him and whimpered. He started gasping for air and his eyes flew open. Blaine sat up quickly and stared at Burt. Burt could see the boy's hands shaking.

"Who are you?" Blaine whispered, obviously frightened.

"It's okay Blaine. I'm Kurt's dad. He just left to go talk to Finn. He'll be back before too long." As if on cue Kurt quietly stepped back into the room. When he saw Blaine awake, Kurt stepped over. That was when he saw the obvious fear by the ringing of his hands and the tears in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" The poor boy could only shrug and hold back tears. Kurt moved to sit beside him and wrapped an arm around his back. Blaine responded by leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine, this is my dad. I promise he won't hurt you. He's just here to help. Okay?" Blaine nodded.

"Kurt said you had a migraine. How are you feeling now?" Burt asked.

"I'm okay. It's better. Thank you."

"How often do those happen?" Blaine shrugged.

"About once every other week for the past year or so." Kurt studied Blaine's face.

"It started with David didn't it?" Blaine nodded.

"Around that time yes." Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine closer. Burt stood and excused himself, giving the boys some privacy. Kurt stood and resituated himself on the bed so that Blaine was in between his legs, nestled into his chest.

"Blaine, what about your parents? Won't they be expecting you?" Blaine gave a sad chuckle.

"No. They won't. My dad, he left when I was eight. And my mom, well she's an alcoholic. She's home, but not really ever there. We've gotten evicted twice because she won't hold a job. Most of the time I just don't go home. So no. They're not expecting me home anytime soon. My mom forgets she has a kid half the time." Kurt sighs and shakes his head. Blaine gives another half laugh. "My freshman year has been slightly less than perfect. Until now. It's getting better. It's like David always used to tell me. 'Hold on through the storm, because a rainbow always follows.'" He gets this far off look in his eyes as he remembers his friend. Kurt just pulls him tighter and promises himself he will do anything it takes to be Blaine's rainbow.

* * *

**And there you have it. I never promised for this to be a happy story. And it won't be happy for several chapters. Not until after you hear all of Blaine's story in chapter 7 I think. But Don't Fret! I love sweet Blainers and could never let him hurt forever. There will be a happy ending! Always a happy ending! As for you guys, thanks for reading! I hope you'll leave a review and tell me what you're thinking, or just a fave or follow to let me know you were here! Thanks bunches guys! Muah! :)**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp. I don't have too terribly much to say other than thanks to you all for your kinds reviews! You guys rock! I got a question about Burt's nonchalant attitude about the party. To be honest, I hadn't even thought that hard about it, but you are right. It would definitely make more sense for Burt to be more concerned. When I was first writing the beginning of this story, I was just trying to get the idea on paper. I don't always catch the little things like that, so THANK YOU! Another thing, in this chapter I will continue to beat Blaine up, because I'm a terrible person having a terrible day and that's what I do. But I promise that eventually, we'll begin to see a role change as it turns into a real relationship. They're still starting to get to know each other here. So I guess I had more to say than I thought I did.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**3**

* * *

The next morning came all too soon. A Monday. Time to return back to the way things were the majority of the time. Often the way things were the worst of the time, but Kurt figured he could mark that as speculation. Because looking at the sleeping boy curled up in his arms, Kurt couldn't imagine a happier morning.

He shook Blaine awake and smiled at him. "Rise and shine sleepyhead. Morning has come. It's time to get ready for school." Blaine smiled sleepily up at him.

"Mkay. You first." Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine gently out from underneath the covers.

"Oh no you don't. Come on Blaine. You take long showers, you said so yourself. That means you're going first and I'll make you breakfast." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and gave him a gentle shove towards the bathroom.

After twenty minutes or so Blaine stumbled downstairs fully dressed down to the bowtie. Kurt tried to cover his smile. Blaine sat down at the spot where Kurt had placed the steaming hot plate at and began to eat while Kurt headed upstairs to shower and get ready. Kurt's showers weren't as long, but his after routine rivaled the Princess of Spain's.

Kurt heard his leave for school alarm go off and made one last touch up on his hair before heading downstairs. He found Blaine waiting patiently by the door. Kurt gave him a look and Blaine shrugged.

"I heard your phone. I figured it was time to leave." Kurt smiled and sent Blaine to the car before shouting up the stairs at his stepbrother.

"Finn! You've got twenty minutes until the bell rings!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Finn retorted back, stumbling down the stairs half-dressed.

"Sure thing Sargent Sarcastic." Kurt muttered and headed for his car. Blaine was seated and waiting as Kurt got in the driver's seat. As they pulled out of the driveway Kurt noticed Blaine's hand twitching towards the radio.

"You like music? Go ahead. Put something on." Blaine played around with the stations until he found what he was looking for. Top 40. Kurt reached out his hand and turned it back off. "On second thought, maybe I should give you some REAL music exposure before I let you be DJ." Blaine shrugged.

"Well what do you like to listen to?" Kurt pressed the preset dial. On came a peppy and upbeat song, but it wasn't one that Blaine had ever heard. He liked it though. "What is this?"

"Imagine this as a Top 200 station. They play the really good stuff, new stuff that's just starting to emerge that no one has heard yet, but will eventually be heard on your station because it's good. Except for this station doesn't do quite as many repeats. One can only handle so much Katy Perry." Blaine froze.

"What did you just say?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"I said that Katy Perry's songs are repetitive, and the beats are terrible. The lyrics aren't half bad, but if you've heard one then you've heard them all. Why? You got a little crush on Katy? That's cute Blaine, but I don't think she's your type. She's not the kind of girl I think you would enjoy having around." Blaine was pretty quiet, so Kurt nudged him playfully.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt parked in the parking lot and checked the clock. Still had seven minutes until class started. Plenty of time. Except for Blaine looked extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden and Kurt wasn't sure why. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and laid his hand on his arm. "Blaine? Please talk to me. We're friends now, remember?" Blaine mumbled something, but Kurt couldn't hear it, so he asked him to repeat himself. But doing so brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm gay." Blaine whispered, trying to keep his composure. Kurt was slightly confused.

"So?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, possibly trying to see if the boy had actually heard him right. But Kurt only smiled at Blaine and stroked his cheek. "Blaine, if you haven't noticed, I'm as queer as a three dollar bill. I don't think coming out to me is something you need to be concerned about." Blaine's tears spilt over and he let them, not moving, just staring straight out into the parking lot. Kurt took his hand.

"It's just, everyone else at this school has hated me as soon as they found out. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose you." Kurt shook his head and gathered the smaller boy into his arms.

"First, you can tell me anything. I told you that. Second, you aren't going to lose me. Not now and not ever. And third," Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eyes. "It's okay if you're still scared of them. I would be too. I AM too. But you've got me now to be scared with. And anytime it gets to be too much, just let me know and I'll talk to Finn again. Really, being a senior and having a senior football playing brother really has its advantages." Blaine chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you Kurt. For being, just for being you." The boys climbed from the car and hurried to their respective classes.

The day went pretty normal for Kurt. Yeah the jocks were still stupid and the assignments pointless and the teachers oblivious, but it made him smile knowing that he actually had a reason to look forward to lunch. It was time to see Blaine.

Kurt made his way through the heard of people, muttering cattle under his breath appropriately until he reached the spot that he and Blaine had decided on. He sat down with his lunch and waited. It wasn't long before he spotted Blaine making his way across the room. Their eyes met and Kurt smiled. Sitting down, they began to chat about their days and how classes were. Kurt was giving Blaine tips about dealing with the freshman biology teacher when it happened.

"Look at the fags having a lunch date!"

"Guess you found someone more your type huh Anderson?"

"Queers!"

Kurt saw Blaine begin to shake in fear and he quietly whispered to him. "Blaine. Don't look at them. Keep your eyes on me okay? They'll keep going. It's alright." Blaine's chin quivered but he nodded slowly. Before too long the football boys had walked on and the boys were left alone. "That was good Blaine. Just ignore them. If they don't get the reaction they want then they'll move on." But Blaine was too close to breaking to hear what Kurt was saying.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just, I can't anymore. I've got to go." And Blaine stood and left too quickly for Kurt to even open his mouth.

~TF~

Kurt went through the rest of his day without any concentration. Mercedes noticed and called him out on it once.

"Kurt what has been eating at you today boy? Plus, you said you would explain about the boy at the party on Friday and I haven't heard a peep from you all day!" Kurt would only shake his head though.

"Not now Mercedes. Not now."

Kurt searched everywhere he went for a glimpse of Blaine. But before long the bell rang to release everyone and Kurt was worried that Blaine wouldn't remember to come find him at Glee. He entered the Glee classroom and couldn't even concentrate on Rachel's constant chatter about the new McQueen line that had come out until Puck ran into the room, late as usual.

"Puck. How nice of you to share your presence with us." Mr. Shue said. But Puck ran past him and up to Kurt.

"Kurt you need to come. Now man. The team got Blaine." Kurt stood and ran out with Puck, hurling questions at him the way.

"Where at?"

"Behind the fieldhouse."

"Who?"

"The team. They cornered him after school let out."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad. They gave him something. More drugs I think. I don't know. Finn and I came at the end and made them all leave. Finn stayed with him. But he was asking for you." Kurt only pushed himself to run faster. But as he rounded the fieldhouse, he stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

**I really am sorry about the cliffie. But in order to keep these chapters all about the same length it had to happen. Football players in this town are loosely modeled after some in my town. They were caught drugging kids at a party, then drugging kids at school. They're now locked away for a while, rightfully so in my opinion, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not just beating Blaine up unnecessarily. This is an actual thing.**

**Lots of Love to you all!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well lookie here! Another update. I just love you all so much. And as much as I hate beating up poor Blaine, I had to write about this. It makes it so real when it happens to kids you know. Makes you really wanna put your foot down and do something about it. **

**Shameless Plug: If bullying awareness holds a special place in your heart as it does mine, go check out my recently completed story Dare You To Move. What began as a simple idea morphed into something that changed my life. It took me an entire year to write and get the whole thing complete, but when I did I had never been so happy. Seriously, it's probably my favorite thing I've ever written. Alright, end shameless plug.**

**Disclaimer: My name's Olivia. Not Ryan. Sadly.**

**Don't worry fellow Klainers! I will give poor Blaine a break soon! **

**I love you all!**

* * *

Never in Kurt's history of high school had he seen gay bullying so apparent, not even for him as a freshman. They had been cruel, and Karofsky still appeared in some random nightmares, but for Blaine to have gotten it twice in five days? It was a trend Kurt was determined to make sure didn't continue. Because there on the ground was a shaking multicolored Blaine. Every color of liquid ice offered had been dumped on him, and it coated his hair, clothes, and skin. Finn was kneeling beside him, and had laid his jacket over the boy, but it didn't seem to help him very much. Kurt was filled with more anger than he thought was possible as he knelt down beside Blaine. But he pushed it all aside as he stroked Blaine's icy hair.

"Blaine. It's Kurt. I'm right here. You're gonna be okay." Blaine didn't open his eyes, but he nodded slowly. Kurt looked at Finn, who was standing awkwardly now. "Finn do you have any idea what they might have given him? Puck said they slipped him something again."

"I don't have a clue man. But whatever it was, I think it was fairly mild. They wouldn't risk doing something strong on school property." Kurt nodded.

"Thanks for finding him. Did they beat him up again?"

"No. I think he got shoved around and the slushies of course, and whatever they gave him, but I don't think they beat him." Soon enough, Puck was back, and he was holding a bag, something everyone in the Glee club recognized as a slushie survival kit. In it could be anything from more hair products to changes of clothes to eye drops. Puck handed it to Kurt and nudged Finn.

"We're gonna head back to Glee. We'll let Mr. Shue know what's going on." Kurt nodded and turned his attention back to Blaine as the boys walked away.

"Blaine? I'm gonna try to get some of it away from your eyes so you can see okay? Then we'll go home and wash you up." Kurt began to use some clean water and a washcloth to clear Blaine's face, stopping and laying a hand on him every so often to stop the shaking. Soon enough, Blaine's eyes were open, and the tears started pouring. "Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blaine just shook his head and sniffled.

"It's not your fault. High school just kinda sucks." But as Kurt helped Blaine to his feet, he got this strange look on his face and began to sway, before running over to the trees and throwing up twice. Kurt stepped up behind him and laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders right as Blaine collapsed.

"Blaine!" Kurt got on the ground and shook Blaine, trying anything he could to get him to wake up. Kurt was a nervous wreck. What kind of drug had they given him? But after a few minutes, Blaine began to moan and move his head. When his eyes slowly opened, Kurt let loose the breath he had been holding in the whole time. "Blaine? Are you okay? You scared me to death." Blaine just looked at him with the same lost look he had given Kurt the night they met. Kurt helped Blaine slowly to his feet and they headed to Kurt's car which thankfully wasn't too far from the fieldhouse. Blaine was silent, breathing slowly in and out methodically. Kurt's hands were firmly glued to the steering wheel until he pulled in the driveway. But Blaine didn't move.

"Blaine? We're here. Come on. Let's go inside and get you cleaned up." The boys went inside and Kurt led Blaine straight up to the bathroom.

"Thank you Kurt. For coming to find me. And, tell Finn and Puck thank you too for me." Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. "Well, at least I'm colorful. There are worse things to be. But why is it that grape flavoring-"

"Never tastes like an actual grape? Yeah. I know." Kurt chuckled and smiled at Blaine's attempt at optimism. But then Blaine got a strange look on his face. "Blaine?" He was quiet for a second before the look passed.

"It just makes me feel sick. Whatever they gave me. I dunno what it was. It happened really fast." Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look and laid an extra set of clothes on the counter.

"I'm sorry. Maybe a nice hot shower will help. I'll be downstairs when you're finished." And Kurt left Blaine in the bathroom.

Before Kurt knew it, he heard the shower turn off and Kurt smiled. He carried the two mugs of warm milk upstairs towards his room for whenever Blaine was finished. But just as Kurt sat them down on the nightstand, he heard a thud coming from the bathroom, a thud that Kurt didn't even have to question what it was. Sprinting to the bathroom, Kurt yanked the door open and knelt beside Blaine on the floor. The boy was huddled on the ground with his head in his hands, his eyes pinched shut.

"Blaine?"

"My migraines are never this close. I just had one a few days ago. Why is it happening again?" Blaine whispered. Kurt stood and knocked off the lights, then wet a washcloth. He sat back in front of Blaine and ran the cool cloth over his face and neck until he felt Blaine exhale.

"Do you need to go lay down?" Blaine shook his head.

"S'not that bad." So Kurt sat on the bathroom floor with Blaine, holding the cool cloth on his neck until finally it passed and Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Thanks. I don't know what happened." It was then that Blaine looked down and saw that his shirt wasn't on yet, and began to try to cover himself. But Kurt was stunned. Never before had he seen a boy this thin before. And he knew it wasn't by choice, because he saw the way Blaine tackled breakfast that morning.

"Blaine…" Kurt couldn't find the words he needed. Blaine grabbed his towel and covered his torso with it, shaking his head. Kurt just slowly pulled the towel away and ran his fingers ever so gently over Blaine's stomach, tracing the lines of each rib. Blaine bit his lip, waiting on Kurt's reaction. But it never came. Kurt just sighed and kissed Blaine's forehead. Then he stood and helped Blaine to his feet. The boys stood and Blaine slipped his t-shirt on, then Blaine followed Kurt over to the bed where a movie was waiting. The Little Mermaid. Blaine smiled and leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder. The movie began and Blaine felt Kurt pull him just a little bit closer.

"Pretty soon we're gonna go to your house and get the rest of your things. You aren't going back there Blaine. But you know eventually you'll go through all the clothes in my closet that you'd like." Blaine chuckled, but inside his heart pounded at the thought of facing his mother again. He would have to go alone. He couldn't risk the thought of Kurt meeting his mother while she was in a drunken rage. He would never put Kurt in that kind of danger.

"You can't come." Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"And just why not? You think I'd let you go by yourself? Absolutely not."

"Kurt I've handled my mother on my own for years now."

"And look what it's done to you!" Kurt threw back. Blaine was silent and he stared at Kurt. Kurt instantly calmed down and took Blaine's hand. "Blaine," But Blaine withdrew his hand from Kurt's and crossed his arms across his chest. "Blaine I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt again." Blaine was silent for a moment before he turned to face Kurt.

"I know that you're just trying to protect me, but please Kurt. Trust me when I tell you that for once, you're going to have to let me protect you. And the only way I can do that is to go alone. I'll be fine. Really. I'll go in the morning; she probably won't even be home." Kurt bit his lip, staring at Blaine.

"Okay. But if you come back with so much as another scratch on you, I'll tell Burt, and we'll have to let him handle it, okay?" Blaine sighed, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll go tomorrow." Kurt just took the boy in his arms and held him, his mind only able to focus on the danger he was allowing Blaine to walk into, and the knowledge that there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Have you ever known that you were allowing someone to go into a dangerous situation but did it anyways? I can see why Kurt didn't push if Blaine was so adamant. I've made the same choice before. Next chapter we'll get a little better look into Blaine's home life, and what it's really like. I hope you all have a fantastic week!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so terrible for doing this to poor Blaine. For even writing such a story to rehash those memories from my school. It'll get better. Eventually. But there will be plenty of chapters in between now and then to get there. Because as of right now, Chapter 11 has slightly less Blangst, but it's still there. That's the one I'm working on now. I hope you guys would stick around with me to get to that point, or that this is at least slightly of interest to you. Another couple chapters and we'll begin to see the switch in mentor happen, and Kurt's heart start to unfold. It's coming guys, I promise. I hope you all have great weeks! (As for me, they took away our fallbreak, so poor college girl has school until Thanksgiving.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Love you all!**

* * *

The next morning when Kurt woke up, Blaine was gone. He had said he was going early, but apparently he really meant early. It felt odd waking up without Blaine, and it wasn't exactly like the boy had been in Kurt's life forever. Blaine fit that way. He just had that way of making himself feel familiar. It was only six in the morning, and Blaine's side of the bed was cold. Something was brewing at Blaine's house. Kurt could feel it in his chest. A strange tightness he felt when he breathed. Blaine was in trouble by going back to his house, and Kurt knew that, but in his moment of weakness last night he hadn't even gotten an address from Blaine. He wouldn't know where to look if he started. So Kurt waited. He couldn't bring himself to move, only stare at his phone and hope that Blaine would let him know everything was okay. And soon.

* * *

Blaine moved around in the quietest manner. He hadn't had sight of his mom yet, but didn't want to take that chance as he threw everything he could find into his duffel bags. His heart was tight and heavy as he looked around the entire room, the room he had lived in his entire life, then shut the door quietly and stepped back down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom, he felt the ever so familiar burst of pain, and knew a migraine was on its way. He tried to hurry down the stairs but it didn't take long before his vision blurred and he had to cease all motion. Blaine fell to the ground, dropping his bag which made a decent sized thud. He prayed that his mother hadn't heard, but the pain in his head was getting to be way too much to handle. Blaine curled up in the doorway corner, his head in between his knees, wishing he had Kurt there with him. No one had been able to get rid of one of Blaine's migraines that quickly before like Kurt did. Not even David.

David. It almost made him want to cry thinking about his best friend. He hated thinking about it, because there would always be that nagging feeling in the back of his mind asking him when he had missed the signs.

_Flashback_

"_Blaine?" Blaine turned to face David, smiling._

"_What?" David opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but it closed and he shook his head._

"_Nevermind man." Blaine stopped walking and grabbed his best friend's arm._

"_What is it David? You can tell me." Blaine said. He saw as David's eyes got a glassy look to them and knew he was holding back tears. Blaine grew confused. "David?"_

"_I'm sorry Blaine. Really I am. You have to always remember that." Blaine didn't understand David's cryptic response. _

"_Sorry for what David? What's going on?" David just shook his head._

"_I've just, I've gotta go Blaine. I love you." And with a quick but tight hug, Blaine watched as David walked away. _

_It wouldn't be until the next morning when he was woken up by David's mom on the phone that he would piece together what had happened. And two months later, it was too late. Blaine knew that he was the last one to ever see David. And that conversation would always haunt him. David's last words possibly to anyone were him telling Blaine that he loved him. But if David had loved Blaine so much then why did he have to leave?_

_End Flashback_

Blaine was pulled back into the current world by the thud to his side as the door flung open. He gasped at the pain, then cowered in fear as he saw his mother walk in. She was drunk. Blaine could smell it on her breath as she exhaled heavily. Her hair was tussled, and her clothes wrinkled. Blaine was willing to guess that she had spent the night with whatever guy she had met at the last bar. He'd probably stick around a few days, then she'd get bored and move on. It had been that way ever since his father had left six years ago. Blaine watched as her eyes flickered to Blaine then to the suitcase by his feet and knew she knew what he was doing.

"Think you can just run away? Walk out on me like your good for nothing Daddy did?" She yanked Blaine off the floor and threw him into the wall, holding him up by his shirt collar. Blaine could feel the pain in his ribs, and the tears in his eyes.

"Please Mom. Not today. I have school remember?" Blaine pleaded. His mother paused then dropped him to the ground.

"Go join your friend. Run away. See if I care. But you best know that I'll always find you Blaine. I always know where you are." The woman's words, though Blaine knew they were spoken out of drunkenness, terrified him. But he just took his suitcase and stumbled out the door. He ran as fast as his body could manage, with tears pouring down his cheeks clouding his vision.

It was a forty five minute trip back to Kurt's house by foot, and by the time Blaine got there, his head was throbbing again. He could feel the weight as his mom grabbed him by his shirt collar, smell the whiskey on her breath. He held it together long enough to notice Kurt sitting on the front porch steps, waiting. When Blaine came around the corner, Kurt stood and broke into a run towards Blaine. Blaine dropped his bag as Kurt wrapped his arms around the crying boy tightly.

"Blaine. Oh Blaine I was so worried. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Kurt pulled back long enough to look at Blaine. The only thing he could see was the fear plain in his eyes. "Blaine you should have let me go with you." At this Blaine snapped.

"No. No Kurt. Leaving you behind, it was the best choice I made." He said. Kurt pulled the boy back in tighter.

"Blaine come inside. You're freezing and it's still really early." Kurt picked up Blaine's bag and flung it over his shoulder. With an arm wrapped snuggly around Blaine, they went back inside. Kurt led Blaine upstairs to his room and sat his bag down in the corner. Kurt slid off his shoes and saw Blaine follow suit. But as Kurt sat back on the bed, he saw Blaine freeze in his spot.

"Blaine?" But Blaine heard the voice of David, not Kurt. His mother's words filled his head again.

"_Go join your friend. Run away. See if I care."_

He began to shake and Kurt jumped off the bed again. Blaine sank to the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Kurt kneeled beside him and tried to catch his eyes.

"It's not true. It's not true." Blaine whispered. Kurt laid a hand on his knee, pretending not to notice when Blaine flinched.

"Blaine I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. But Blaine heard David. He looked up.

"No David. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He replied. Kurt placed both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine listen to me. It's Kurt. I'm here with you. You're safe." Blaine shuddered and swallowed back the tears. His eyes blinked a few times and he saw Kurt. Recognition flooded his eyes. Kurt smiled. "That's it. You back? I'm still here. You're okay." Kurt whispered, brushing back a stray curl off of the smaller boy's forehead. Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm back. I promise." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, hugging him tight.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll get through this. Together."

*TF*

Neither boy went to school that day. Burt came in ready to leave for work noticing that Kurt had left his radio on, and noticed the two boys huddled up in bed asleep. Walking over, he saw the tear tracks plain on Blaine's face, and the ragged way he was breathing. He also saw the unfamiliar bag on the floor, and figured that their morning had been a little more exciting than French toast. Seeing as how Kurt's attendance record was near perfect, Burt decided missing one day to help out a friend wasn't gonna kill him. And attending McKinley High School, Burt knew a day off might just save him. And who knows? Seeing how Blaine clung to his son, Burt knew it might just save Blaine too.

* * *

**Yeah. So there's that. We're starting to unravel the mystery boy that is Blaine Anderson. Next chapter I believe we will hear Blaine's story. Lots of love sent from me!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I've had a crap day. The worst I've had in a while. Actually had to pull out my Courage Cards a time or two. Usually they just stay in my purse or backpack or wherever. But I had to use them. It was just bad. And you'll see where I made Blaine pay for my sucky day from hell in the next several chapters. Within the next flourish chapters, you will learn everything you need to know about Blaine. So there you go. I spoiled the surprise. Turns out, Blaine isn't the one who needs saving. It's Kurt. But that will come soon enough my darlings.**

**I'm sorry this took so long.**

**I love you guys.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Love, Me.**

* * *

Kurt awoke first later that afternoon. He looked at Blaine, nestled so close, not even looking peaceful while he slept. Kurt thought about Blaine's, he guessed it was a flashback, from earlier. What had triggered it? Had his mom said something? Did Kurt say something? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he never wanted to see Blaine hurt like that again.

His protective instincts were off the wall for this boy. Kurt had never felt like this. This, this need to be close to someone, to insure their safety. Kurt was willing to kill anyone who ever hurt Blaine again. And that in itself scared him.

Blaine stirred as Kurt moved off the bed, but with a soft reassurance from Kurt, he drifted back to sleep. Kurt wandered around the house, wondering what he was gonna do about this mysterious boy who had appeared in his life. He wanted to know more about him, know more of his past. He wanted to know what made Blaine tick, and also although he was figuring out a few things, Kurt wanted to know how to take away Blaine's hurt.

The immediate hurt Kurt knew he could take care of was Blaine's hunger. So Kurt headed towards the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. He made eggs and bacon and pancakes and fresh coffee. Kurt didn't really like the stuff, but Blaine seemed like he would. He had just finished sitting all the stuff on the table when a sleepy eyed Blaine stumbled down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Kurt smiled. Blaine was just so adorable when he was tired. His eyes- whoa. Where had that come from? When had Kurt started feeling more for Blaine than just friendship and protection? Blaine looked around and a small smile entered his face. Blaine's arms were wrapped around his chest again, but Kurt knew this time was simply because he was cold. Kurt smiled at how innocent Blaine looked as the boy walked slowly over to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine who simply laid his head on Kurt's chest and sighed.

"Not much of a morning person are we?" He felt Blaine shake his head slowly. Kurt smiled. "You want some coffee?" Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"I didn't know you drank coffee." He whispered.

"I don't, but you seemed like the type of guy that would, so I made some just in case. Do you want cream or sugar?" Blaine shook his head as Kurt walked over to pour Blaine a cup.

"Just black is fine. Thanks Kurt. For, for everything." Kurt looked over in time to see a single tear drop down Blaine's cheek. Kurt stepped back over and wiped it away.

"Hey no, no. Everything's fine. You don't have to thank me. But we aren't going to cry this morning. Not all over this delicious breakfast." Blaine chuckled and smiled back at Kurt, taking the mug of coffee. He took a sip and sighed. It had been so long since he had tasted the bitterness of hot coffee. It was wonderful. He let Kurt lead him over to the table and pile his plate high with food. It got silent for several minutes as both boys ate. Kurt sipped his orange juice, then grabbed the remote, flipping on the daily news.

"I can't stand the quiet." He admitted. Blaine didn't mind. He actually considered himself to be a local news junkie, and had missed the simple ritual of the morning news. His mom didn't like it when he had the TV on. She didn't really like it when he was home period. So more lately when she would come home in the mornings, Blaine would sacrifice his ritual for his safety. Sometimes he had to sneak glances at Kurt to remind him that those days were past.

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine. The boy was fascinating to him, even though he knew so little about him. Kurt wanted to know more about this kid, and decided that after breakfast, he would sit down with Blaine and make up for the lost years they hadn't known each other. But even after Kurt made his decision, he questioned it. He didn't want to upset Blaine. And obviously he had a lot of touchy subjects in his past. Kurt thought about the day before, and Blaine's flashback. No, he wouldn't talk about David. Not unless Blaine opened up himself. But Kurt was still interested in what exactly made Blaine tick, and where he had come from. Kurt just knew he would have to approach it sensitively.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine ask, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at his new friend who he may or may not have feelings deeper than friendship for. Blaine was sipping his coffee, curled up in the chair.

"You." Was Kurt's simple answer. Blaine looked confused.

"Why?" Kurt stood and picking up his and Blaine's plates off the table kissed the top of the younger boy's head.

"Because you're perfect." Kurt whispered and went back into the kitchen. Blaine sat, still feeling the heat radiating from the top of his head where Kurt's lips had touched him. He heard Kurt's voice call from the kitchen.

"Blaine? Can you bring those other plates in here?" Blaine stood quickly, glad for a distraction. He picked up the plates and carried them through the kitchen and sat them on the counter beside Kurt. Kurt smiled in thanks then turned from the dishes he was washing towards Blaine. "Okay. Now while I finish up in here go sit in the living room, wherever you want to. Pick out a movie from the wall and wait for me. Okay?" Kurt smiled.

"I don't mind helping out in here Kurt." But the oldest boy shook his head.

"No. Really. I like doing dishes. It's like a ritual for me. Really. Just go sit in there." Blaine could hear the sincerity in Kurt's voice and nodded.

"Okay." And Blaine walked out of the kitchen. Kurt sighed. This was going to be much harder than he had expected.

*TF*

Blaine was curled up on the loveseat, one of the throw blankets covering him. He was freezing, and he knew it wasn't because it was so cold. He knew that some of it had to do with fear of his mother, and the pain of reliving losing his best friend. But he would keep it bottled in. He had his movie, The Wizard of Oz, lying on the table in front of him. It was his favorite movie as a child, he and David would watch it for hours on end when they were younger. Somehow, Blaine knew that watching this movie with Kurt would share the bond, and open up his heart to Kurt. He knew that questions would come eventually. Kurt would want to know about what happened with his mom, and more about Blaine's past. And Blaine knew he was ready to share these things with Kurt. But he needed to watch this movie first. He needed to see Dorothy and go back to this time of her life, and he knew that this would prime his heart for the conversation that was coming.

Kurt stepped into the room and saw Blaine sitting on the loveseat. Controlling himself, Kurt sat in the chair next to it. But even he could see the disappointment on Blaine's face, though he tried to hide it. Kurt pressed play, wondering which movie Blaine had picked when the opening music to his favorite movie of all time came on. He turned towards Blaine.

"This is my favorite movie of ever." Blaine smiled and they continued to watch. About halfway through the opener, Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw the boy looking at him. Kurt tilted his head to the side with a small smile.

"Is everything okay B?" Blaine's cheeks warmed at the nickname. He fidgeted for a second, then looked back at Kurt.

"Can you come sit over here? I don't like that you're so far away." And even though the chairs were only a couple feet apart, Kurt learned his first real lesson about Blaine. He liked to be near someone at all times. Especially when he was sad. So Kurt stood and grabbed a bigger blanket, and sat beside Blaine on the loveseat. He draped the blanket over both of them and felt Blaine nestle into his side, and a small, "Thank you Kurt," fall from his lips.

"Anytime B." The rest of the movie went by in silence, Kurt pretending not to notice when the Wicked Witch laughed Blaine jumped a little. Or when Dorothy arrived back home and Blaine tried to hide his tears in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pretended not to see these, and simply wrapped an arm around Blaine and turned the movie off. He turned himself to where he was more facing Blaine than he was sitting beside him. Blaine wiped his eyes.

"Sorry. Touchy movie." Kurt smiled.

"Don't be sorry. It's a touchy movie for me too. It's alright." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"You want to know more about me." It came out more of a statement than Kurt was expecting. Blaine read him like a book.

"Yeah I do. You are easily the best friend I have in this town, and I want to know what makes you, well you."

"It's not a happy story." Blaine whispered.

"I never said it had to be. Just know that whenever you're ready to tell it, I'm ready to listen." Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"I want you to know me Kurt. I wanna tell you everything. I just don't know how to start." Blaine admitted.

"Well, how bout the beginning? My dad always says that's a nice place." Kurt said. He could see Blaine working himself up for it, and reached out to grab his hand. Blaine took it, and Kurt gave it a firm squeeze. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

**Woah. Almost forgot the endnote. Well, sorry about the cliffie, but the next chapter is a thick one. Thought I better separate them. Until Next Time,**

**Always Remember to Smile! (I'm struggling with this today. :/)**

**Olivia**


End file.
